The Pet Guide
The Pet Guide this guide will continue to be updated What Is A Pet? The pet in Jade Dynasty is your npc companion. They are Funny little creatures that enjoy to talk to you. They might make you laugh, and they might make you mad. Pets can also evolve. How Do We Get A Pet? When you hit level 5 you will automatically get a quest from Pet master Ellan. Complete the quest and you will randomly get one of two pets: 1. Woody Pig : http://i295.photobucket.com/albums/mm134/nolliesk8tr/woodypig.jpg 2. Dryadling: http://i295.photobucket.com/albums/mm134/nolliesk8tr/dryadling.jpg What Are Pets Used For? Pets serve many purposes they can do any of the fallowing: 1. Help kill mobs 2. Tank mobs 3. Can give you added stats by Fusing or Esperating 4. Can farm "needed" mats for themselves How Do Pets Evolve? Pets evolve by their ranks, their ranks are improved based on overall pets capability. Grade 12 = first evolved state Grade 18 = second evolved state Raising Pet Grade The level 45 quest " Free Lunch " can be done as many times as you wish. When you get your new pet go train them to lvl 30 and go back to pet tamer to free them. When you free them you will get broken jade pieces as reward. Use the broken jade pieces to train your pet. You can see the pets current grade by pressing "p" and hovering over the pets picture in the pet window. How Do We Get A New Pet? At level 45 you get a quest ( Free Lunch ) that has you kill some mobs, when you finish the quest you get a new kind of pet. You can either get a toad or a wolf. There are additional pets in the Cash Shop ( J ). Can Pets Die? Yes. Your pet dies when its age is full, while giving you an addition reward. You can view your pets life by pressing "p" and hovering over the pets picture. The pets age grows by one every five minutes, even if he is resting. You can reduce or add the pets Age by 100 for 8 silver and train them for 50 silver at the Pet Tamer Totto in Sunstream. NOTE: Age and health points are different, when its health points go to zero you can still summon him and heal him, when its age points are full it dies. How Do We Feed Our Pet? Your pet will get hungry from time to time. You can see how hungry, or not hungry it is by hovering over that green bubble on the far right of the pets UI while summoned. You can feed your pet by buying items from Pet Tamer Totto. If your lucky you can find potions, food and even charms in the wild. NOTE: When your pet gets too hungry it will do less damage. When your pet has a fuller tummy it can do extra damage. How Do We Make Pets Farm? Once Your pet hits level 30 it gains the capability to "farm" mats for itself. These "farming" actions include: 1. Gardening 2. Woodwork 3. Hunting 4. Fishing 5. Mining 6. Treasure To make your pet farm press "p", at the top right will be a button that says " Combat ", click it. Now you will see a status window, showing what actions you can take and what its current ability is for them. Click on the action you wish to partake in and then at the bottom click on " Save and Exit ". Your pet will now go off for a while and attempt to collect mats to use in the pets workshop. Every time the pet brings back an item it consumes 100 belly per item. For each level in a farming skill you can get six mats (4 white, 1 blue and 1 purple). Whites are used in basic recipes that you can buy from Pet Tamer Totto (drop rates for these ones can be rare ). NOTE: If your pet is summoned while doing this it will be stowed, do not worry about this it must be stowed in order to farm. When you unsummon it the pet will go back into combat mode. Auto Feeding You can auto feed your pet by pressing "p" and putting a potion, like Wongzo Grape, into the empty box on the bottom right of the pet window. When the pet loses a certain amount of health it will automatically use the potion. Pet Bag You can buy items from the Cash Shop ( j ) or from other players to increase the slots in your pet bag. Expand the pet bag at Pet Tamer Totto in Sunstream. Two Sunray Brooch will only adds six slots. Pet Stops Gaining EXP Your pet will stop gaining EXP when it reaches five levels higher then you. Once you level it will continue to gain EXP again.